The usage and popularity of flat panel displays, e.g., Liquid Crystal Display (“LCD”) and Plasma televisions and monitors, have experienced a dramatic increase within both residences and businesses in recent years. Flat panel displays offer substantial benefits over non flat-panel (e.g., Cathode Ray Tube, rear-projection, and Digital Light Projection) display devices of equivalent viewing dimensions. These benefits include typically substantial reductions in weight (thereby increasing versatility and portability) and volume (reducing occupation of living space). Other benefits may include an increase in perceived aesthetic value.
One popular configuration of flat panel televisions and larger monitors is known as “wall mounting.” Wall mounting a television generally involves affixing the television to a portion of a flat surface of a wall, and typically does not include additional structural support (e.g., from a television stand, pillar, or the like). A common wall mounting technique includes attaching a wall mount apparatus to a desired height of the wall, and subsequently hanging the television (usually by way of one or more hooks or latches) to the wall-mounted apparatus.
For a television to display input from peripheral component devices (e.g., a cable or satellite box, video game consoles, computer system, DVD player, etc.) the television must receive as input the data streamed from the peripheral component devices. Most commonly, this data is transmitted through cables of varying sizes and thicknesses that correspond to various audio/video standards.
However, as each component device typically requires one or more cables, a wall mounted television coupled to a multitude of devices may be encumbered with several cables of incongruous length and diameter. Typically, these component devices are not wall mounted but rather, positioned in, or supported by structures such as entertainment units (e.g., television stands, entertainment cabinets), which are in turn situated on or near the ground. As a result, the cables connecting a wall mounted television to component devices often hang or droop a considerable distance, and are clearly visible along the space between the wall mounted television and the entertainment unit and/or corresponding component devices.
These hanging cables are often considered aesthetically unpleasant and generally sought to be avoided. Furthermore, as cables of excessive length may collect in a “pool” near the ground, this cluster of cables may present a safety hazard, and may become inconveniently entangled. In addition, some televisions may not have input terminals in a localized space, but rather, on opposite or relatively perpendicular positions along the frame or back surface of the television. For larger televisions, the displacement of the input terminals may lead to a greater likelihood of tangled cables and increasing the aesthetic deficiency.
One solution that has been used for this problem is to drill two or more apertures in the wall with the mounted television, whereby the cables are threaded through the apertures so that substantial lengths of the cables are positioned behind the wall. Unfortunately, this solution typically results in noticeable, permanent damage to the affixing wall, may adversely affect other wiring or plumbing, and may require professional assistance and/or tools. Also, depending on the wall's framing, a clear path behind the sheet rock may not even exist.
Also, conventional entertainment units which are implemented as a cabinet-type enclosures commonly have a relatively small hole centrally positioned in an otherwise unbroken back surface. This hole is used to allow cables to connect the television or display device to component devices contained in the cabinet by threading the cable through the hole (and back surface of the cabinet). However, the hole may be too small in diameter to easily allow the threading of several cables.
In addition, entertainment cabinets with multiple tiers may have component devices distributed amongst the tiers. As the hole is centrally positioned within the back surface, the angle of the cables as the cable is threaded through the hole may be different for each cable to reach devices on disparate levels and positions. As devices are added and removed, the cables are layered and may become so intertwined within the cabinet that unplugging one cable may unintentionally unplug one or more other cables.
Further exacerbating the problem is the typically limited space provided within the entertainment unit. As the output terminal of a component device is typically located along the back surface of the device, plugging a component device often requires plugging in cables to the component device outside the confines of the entertainment unit prior to placing the component device within the entertainment unit. This requires a lengthier cable than is necessary, which subsequently increases the likelihood of pooling and tangling.